


An Eye for an Eye Makes the Whole World Blind

by LuciaWilt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Eye Trauma, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Glenn is military smart not emotional smart, M/M, Mental Instability, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: “They are all dead.” Dimitri whispered into Rodrigue’s chest; the man holding him together at the seams. His own blood covered hands grabbed at the front of the Duke’s shirt. “It was a surprise attack. Glenn saved me, said my father wanted that of him; to keep me safe. They are all dead. They are all dead. They are all dead. They are all dead.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Kudos: 10





	An Eye for an Eye Makes the Whole World Blind

**Author's Note:**

> me rushing headfirst into rarepair hell:.... oh no.
> 
> I have absolutely no idea where this came from. I guess I was reading a lot of Felix/Dimitri's fics and then....yeah I have no idea. Either way, I loved the idea of Glenn being like, MUCH older than Felix when he was first born. Like Glenn is in his early 20's when his mom is pregnant with Felix. So by the time the war phase of the game roles around, Glenn is nearing 30.

“Your majesty!” Glenn gasped, walking out into the warm garden to find the King resting on a thin cotton blanket that had been spread out beneath one of the larger trees. While it was summer in Fhirdiad, this far North in Fódlan kept the weather cooler than say in the Alliance. That way, Glenn did not particularly feel all that overheated from the ambient temperature. 

It just so happened that Lambert Blaiddyd caused him to burn in his furs. Those icy blue eyes looked up at him as he approached, a smile growing on the King’s face. “Glenn, just the man I wished to see.” The King was in his “plain clothes” that day. Plain being the key word, even though they looked simple in appearance the fabrics probably cost more than most civilians made working the lands in a single year. His tunic was a similar color to his eyes; sleeves rolled up to rest right above his elbows. His majesty was wearing black leather leggings that looked rather similar to the ones Glenn was wearing; tucked into fine leather boots. Beside him sat Areadbhar seemed to shimmering and shake ever so slightly beside the King, alive with a power that called to its wielder. 

Glenn blinked, finally registering what the blonde before him had just said. All of a sudden, his pale cheeks were flushed as he shifted back a step and his posture straightened. “Your majesty, if there is anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask for me.” If he were being honest, Glenn had wanted to help his Majesty spar that morning. It was always such a thrill fighting against the King of Faerghus. The Blaiddyd line was known for their near inhuman strength and Lambert, the current King, was no exempt from it. 

If Glenn got a rush from being pinned beneath the larger man, he kept it to himself. 

Glenn, looking anywhere but the King and his face red as an apple, missed Lambert’s smile that formed over his face. “I wish for you to sit with me. It is a fine morning; a rarity of warmth and I wish to spend it with you.”

At that point, Glenn was sure he was going to pass out. “Sire!” He nearly yelled, a squeak at that back of his voice. While it was not exactly improper, there were surely many other people Lambert Blaiddyd, the King of Faerghus, would wish to spend his time with. Surely he would not want Glenn, a young knight yet, to sit there stewing in his unrequited adoration and love. 

But as he turned to go and get someone, somehow stumbling those exact words out of his quivering lips, a hand stopped him. His Majesty’s hands were very big, only making Glenn blush harder, as he wrapped his fingers around Glenn’s bare wrist. His summer half gloves allowed for him to feel the King’s own bare hands and he nearly squirmed from the pleasure of the skin on skin contact. 

It was not as though he could go anywhere with Lambert holding him like that. His grip was like an iron shackle; the most coveted iron shackle in the world. So Glenn could only turn and hesitantly sit down beside the King, his liege. 

“Please Glenn.” His Majesty started with a small smile, an emotion that Glenn so wished for it to be love flashing through the blonde’s eyes. “To spend time with you like this is a treasure I would never deny myself.” Glenn could only nod, swallowing hard, before taking his own swords off his belt. With them set beside him, he could…”relax”. It just was not happening, especially since he could see his King’s eyes never leaving his form. What should he do? Should he say something? 

Glenn had been trained in the art of war, of swordsmanship and tactical thinking. He was one of the best in the country behind the man sitting beside him and his own father. 

Romance and emotions? He felt like he was stumbling blind. 

“Glenn.” His Majesty’s voice had Glenn shivering; that same leg quivering feeling running through his body. It only became ten times worse when the King’s hand reached out, suddenly cupping Glenn’s chin to turn his face towards him. 

The Fraldarius heir had no idea what to do. He was stunned; like a deer caught in the sight of a hunter, even if Lambert Blaiddyd would never harm a hair on his head. The lion and the deer. 

Before he could stop himself, Glenn’s mouth was open and spewing words. “I would follow you through the Eternal Flames and back your Majesty.” It was a prayer, a benediction. He meant every word of it and then some; and apparently it was the right thing to say. 

Lambert’s face twisted into something wonderful; a soft and adoring expression, full of what Glenn could now identify as love or something akin to it. All the while his large hand moved against Glenn’s face, cupping his jaw to brush his thumb across Glenn’s mouth. He moved his thumb around Glenn’s lips, causing the young knight to gasp and his lids to go heavy. 

“That’s my sweet little stag.” Lambert whispered back; leaning in and pressing his lips to Glenn’s. 

When he pulled away after a few sweet moments, Glenn’s face was bright red, his skin feeling like it was on fire. Of course, the King chuckled as he leaned back on his hands. It really was a nice day in the Kingdom; and what just happened made it the best day in Glenn’s entire life. “My apologizes Glenn, I could not help myself. Please excuse my selfishness.” 

“There is no need to apologize.” Glenn somehow was able to get out as he fidgeted with his hands in his lap. He turned so both he and the King were facing the same way out towards the guardians, the long sprawling hills of the country side around the castle out further beyond them. The blush on his face was going nowhere fast so he would simply have to sit and wait it out. 

“Still, even then.” Was all his Majesty whispered and then a comfortable silence fell over the two of them. It was…nice; oddly relaxing to sit with Lambert Blaiddyd so. Of course, it was likely the pining part of Glenn that thought like that; because the flushing inner kid inside of him felt like he was going to pass out. Honestly, he was tempted to slap his cheeks to knock himself out of it. He was nearing on 22 years!

“How is your mother doing?” His Majesty suddenly said, breaking the silence. When Glenn glanced out of the corner of his eye at the older man, he saw that his head was still leaned back towards the shimmering leaves above them; his eyes closed. That gave Glenn the chance to simply stare and stare. 

He nearly stared long enough to forget the question, thankfully answering before the King got confused. “Ah she is fine. Felix is on his way soon.” He answered, referring to the little baby boy that was currently resting in his mothers’ stomach. Both his parents were over joyed to have another child, especially a son. Glenn was as well; loving the idea of having a sibling. Things had been surprisingly lonely whenever he was at home. 

The King made a humming noise in the back of his throat. “He will be the same age as my Dimitri.” Ah yes… Dimitri. Glenn shifted where he sat, thinking about it all. Dimitri was a baby yet, so he would not have even realized his mother died in childbirth. Whoever Lambert took as another wife, if he ever got married again, would take the place of Dimitri’s own mother. He was young enough that it would not really make a huge difference on any dynamic within the royal family. “They shall be good friends.” 

“That is true.” There was another pause and then Glenn’s king was turning to look at him; catching him staring. Glenn knew enough that if he turned away then, Lambert would DEFINIETLY know he had been staring. So even if his face was even redder than it had been, he held eye contact. Through a bit of chuckling, the King spoke. “What do you think of your soon to be brother?” 

“I….That is an odd question your Majesty. I do not know him.” Glenn could not help but laugh lightly this time. As he did, the King sat up; eyes never leaving Glenn. 

“That is true, but what does your heart say.” There. There it was again. Glenn’s King could often be a fickle man. He spoke eloquently, using literary devices even in his day to day speech. He wished to know philosophical things of Glenn that Glenn himself probably would never figure out. 

So the younger of the two sighed. “Well… I know I wish to keep him safe. I would gladly take this position in my life a thousand times over if it meant Felix could be something other than a soldier.” He knew it was a strange stance to take; especially for one of Faerghus, and for someone that watched over the King’s back. To die in battle was the greatest honor. Yet, for some reason, Glenn wished to shield his baby brother from such a fate. Perhaps Felix would wish to take up the arts; head to Alliance territory and discover himself. There were so many things he could do in the long run that it had Glenn’s head spinning. 

When he looked back at his King, he shrugged with a strange look on his face. “I will have to get back to you with a better answer your Majesty.”

~’~

Blood. 

There was blood everywhere. There was blood and fire and smoke and Dimitri did not know what to do. His entire world was shifting and turning. He felt his vision warping around the edges like some transcendent mirror was placed before him. It…It could not be real. Everything around him had to be some horrible dream. 

There were groans and screams and even in the dead of night, it appeared to be day; the entire camp up in flames. It had to be…I had to be…

Vultures were already feasting as Dimitri stumbled further and further along the lines of corpses. Where was his father? Where was Glenn? His step-mother? His frantic tear stained eyes looked and moved about before landing on movement to his left. 

It was Glenn. His hand had shot up, shooing off a vulture that was feasting on his right eye. 

Dimitri felt bile slip from his lips even as he stumbled over the dead bodies to get to the young man. “Glenn!” He sobbed, grabbing the first born of House Fraldarius. Glenn’s response was immediate. Even as he was surely in great pain, he wrapped his weakened arms around Dimitri’s form.

“Thank the Goddess you are alive.” Glenn sounded hurt; sounded like something had hit his neck. His voice, once loud and smooth, was now raspy and course. He pulled back just a bit and Dimitri almost could not look him in the face; almost. 

Already thoughts were running through his mind. Why did he survive unscathed? Because he did, he should not spoil himself and turn away from the ravages of war. 

All of a sudden, Glenn shot up, stumbling as he rushed around. “Your father.” He gasped. “Where is your father?” 

Both looked through the last of the bodies, only to find Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd last; and in the worst condition. “Don’t look!” 

But it was too late. Glenn reached to cover Dimitri’s face even with the sound of tears in his now scarred voice; but it was far too late. 

Dimitri was witness to the carnage of what happened to his father. 

Glenn had been lucky to awaken to only missing an eye from the scavengers. Now Dimitri watched as a group of vultures fed on his father’s flesh. They pulled and pecked. Intestines and his lungs and chunks of his skin; they feasted on his father’s large body. 

“I-I…It’s…” Dimitri stumbled forwards in a trance, like if he just got close enough, it would vanish beneath his fingers; like he would be back in his room at the castle.

Of course that could not have been further from the truth. 

Even with his vast injuries, Glenn suddenly grabbed Dimitri’s arm, running to pull Areadbhar out of the rubble and then rushing away. “He told me to keep you safe no matter what; I’ll give my life to do just that.” Was all Glenn said as the visions of hell behind Dimitri faded further and further. 

~’~

Dimitri doesn’t know when he passed out. It had to have been later in their walk back to Fhirdiad because it didn’t feel as though he had been asleep for long. It was only when he suddenly fell to the ground did he wake. Apparently, Glenn had been carrying him; even with all of his near life-threatening injuries. It worked to twist Dimitri’s gut further into knots. “Come on Glenn.” Dimitri said through sobs of his own. Glenn was motionless on the ground, only the slightest rise and fall of his back to indicate he was still breathing. His one left over eye stared straight ahead, blank and his pupil shaking rapidly. The young man was covered in blood; stinking of death just like Dimitri surely was. 

“Please Glenn. Don’t leave me as well.” Dimitri whispered pitifully. 

In his sad little attempts to wake Glenn back up, he had not even realized where they were until there were shouts from somewhere above him. When he turned, the gates to the capitol city stood over him like watchful guardians. 

And one second it was just the two of them in the snow and then they were surrounded by commotion. Familiar arms wrapped around him and for a brief second he dreamed it was his father holding him; about to tell him it was all just a bad dream. But then it came crashing down. 

“Goddess! Dimitri are you hurt? What happened!” Rodrigue all but shook him at the same time as he held him closer in an attempt to get answers out of the traumatized boy. As Rodrigue held Dimitri’s blood and tear stained face to his chest, the boy could hear Rodrigue’s painful sobs. Perhaps he was trying to hide Dimitri from seeing him in such a state as they carried Rodrigue’s first born off to the healers. It was likely that Rodrigue thought Glenn was dead. 

It was all just happening too fast. Could the Goddess not give him a single second to breath? To take a second and register what just happened to them? Or was that too much to ask the absent being? 

“They are all dead.” Dimitri whispered into Rodrigue’s chest; the man holding him together at the seams. His own blood covered hands grabbed at the front of the Duke’s shirt. “It was a surprise attack. Glenn saved me, said my father wanted that of him. They are all dead. They are all dead. They are all dead. They are all dead.”

Dimitri chanted it again and again into oblivion; his mind splitting right down the middle for eternity. 

~’~

His brother came back different. Felix was no fool. He and Dimitri were not the same people that had left on that fateful day. Of course, Glenn was physically changed, having lost an eye out there in the northern reaches of Faerghus; along the border of Duscur where there was now nothing but dust and the dead. However, that was no the end of his injuries. Glenn clearly saw ghosts wherever he went. He was a changed man. 

No longer was he suitable to be the heir to the Fraldarius house. It was…hard to watch. Any time Glenn was anything but a room away from Dimitri, he would scream. Oh he would scream and shout and cry. Felix could remember times where his father needed Glenn for something and other knights of Faerghus would have to physically carry a screaming and fighting Glenn out of the room. His mind was shattered and there was no returning it to normal. 

It did not help that Dimitri himself seemed to be so nonchalant about it all. He could clearly see Glenn cracking right before his very eyes. He could see Glenn reaching out, begging for Dimitri to not leave him, to not let him be carried away. Yet all Dimitri did was give Glenn a small smile and wave his hand at him; that giant Duscur boy that could not have been older than himself and Dimitri standing behind the Prince. 

Felix knew the truth though. He could see it as clear as day. Dimitri was fighting every once of his being not to grab Glenn and drag him back. He was fighting not to take hold of Felix’s older brother and squeeze him to his chest with that brutish Blaiddyd strength. 

Yes they came back changed from Duscur. Dimitri was dead, a puppet being strung along by a beast in his wake. Glenn’s heart was left behind in the mire up north. His heart was eaten by the same vultures that took his eye. Now all that was left of his heart was waving quietly at him as his own father dragged him down the hallway and out of sight. 

~’~

“We are one and the same you and I.” Glenn whispered into Dimitri’s chest. It was the truth of the matter. They were two sides of the same coin; a pebble that had been morphed at the bottom of a river to a perfect sphere. Everything about them equated to the other. 

Standing there in the cold and crumbling section of the monastery, Glenn felt partially whole for the first time in nearly a decade. 

“We are.” Dimitri’s strong arms wrapped tighter around him and Glenn could not help but smile into the black armor. Oh how he missed that strength. Dimitri had turned into his father; that much was clear. Even now he could recall Lambert’s immense strength, simply grabbing Glenn’s wrist and preventing him from moving another muscle. Dimitri was just the same as his arms held Glenn around the waist. Not like he would want to go anywhere. Right there, wrapped around one another, it was the only place in the world where Glenn belonged. 

“We will give him closure.” Glenn nodded at his own words, knowing full well Dimitri understood perfectly. He agreed after all. He was the one that brought the idea to him; Glenn giddy at the thought of taking Edelgard’s wicked little life. As long as she breathed, Lambert would be haunted by the past. 

The shorter male pulled back just enough to look up at Dimitri’s handsome face. Even in the state the two of them were in, Glenn could not find a single flaw. They were a mirror; Dimitri having lost his right eye and Glenn his left. Dimitri had sprung up over the five years that he had been presumed dead, those years that Glenn lost more and more of himself; knowing now that Dimitri was everything he had. Now Dimitri towered over Glenn just as Lambert had.

“I will lay her head at your feet.” Dimitri stated, a premonition he spoke into existence. If Dimitri said it, Glenn believed it. He reached up, cupping Dimitri’s cheek. 

“Of course.” The Fraldarius ghost breathed out; pushing his lips against Dimitri’s.

Their minds were shattered apart but could not have been stronger together. 


End file.
